


Imagine Me

by serapheim



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee, Domestic Bliss, Drabble, Dreams, Established Relationship, Everyday Life, F/M, Falling In Love, Fate, Imagine me never knowing you, Love, M/M, Mundane things, Oridnary things, Reality, Searching for a soulmate, Significant other, Smoking, Songfic, Soulmates, There are no tags to describe this, relationships, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serapheim/pseuds/serapheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine living a different life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Predictable things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/849132) by [serapheim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serapheim/pseuds/serapheim). 



> Yoochun centric. Jaejoong POV.

  
_I can’t imagine right now_   
_Standing here_   
_Without you_   
_To think that I tried to ignore_   
_What I felt_   
_What I knew_   
_I could never_   
_Stop this feeling_

**_Pussycat Dolls “I’m Done”_ **

*****  
  
 _Imaging me never knowing you._

Imaging waking up and finding somebody else pressed close to you under the blanket. Someone with blond hair and soft skin. She opens her blue eyes and smiles up at you. You would lean to give her a morning kiss and it would feel both right and wrong.

She cooks you breakfast every Tuesday because she oversleeps every other day. You watch her move around your tiny apartment and promise her that one day you would move  into a better place. Closer to work, you say. Better suburb, she says.

_And it would feel right as it should._

Imaging her texting you every other hour and bitching about her boss on the way home. You would kiss the tip of her nose to make her smile. Your boss is no fun to deal with either but somehow it never bothers her.

_And isn’t it a bit wrong?_

You office is made of dark wood and neatly organized piles of papers. You spend hours looking at tiny numbers and feeling days slip away, like water through your fingers. People coming and going, endless phone calls, spreadsheets and budget meetings. And once in awhile you would find yourself drumming your fingers on the table to some rhythm. A melody you might have heard on the radio and partially forgotten would come back to you when you are eating your lunch.

_And it would feel wrong and vaguely familiar._

She wants a ring. And you want a piano, you say. She would laugh and it would hurt. Because you took lessons when you were a kid and you were good. But she wouldn’t believe you. She wouldn’t know you got a degree in finance only to placate your parents, but it was never what you truly wanted. What you needed.  
Imaging never finding courage in yourself to pursuit your dreams.

Your coffee has gone cold. A cigarette is slowly burning in your hand. You don’t smoke, she snaps. Running hand through your disheveled hair you say, today I do.

Once in awhile you would find yourself tangled in your life like limbs in the sheets after lovemaking. You would feel empty and exhausted and locked in a circle with no way out. You would look at your soon-to-be-wife and wouldn’t recognize your true love in these blond hair and red lipstick. 

You would go into a business meeting only to find yourself absolutely lost half through an audit report. As if the language you knew turned to abracadabra in a matter of seconds. 

Every day you walk through the same streets, you see the same faces. And sometimes you stop at the crossroads and stay there for minutes - which feel like hours - because your mind went blank and you don't know where are going.

_You feel lost._

All your friends are full of themselves, boasting about cars and girlfriends and ménage à trois. All her friends are full of gossip and poorly concealed jealousy. Fake smiles everywhere, like a low budget show with cheap makeup, and you wonder why you are the only one who can see that.

You would freeze, you would stutter, you would run.

_Imaging you never knowing me._  
  
//  
  
 _Written: February 25th, 2010_

_Last revised: June 22, 2013_

**Author's Note:**

> There was this movie (and a song) “Imagine me and you”, but this story has no connection to it. I kind of wanted to write a scene how Jaejoong and Yoochun met in “Predictable things” (which in its turn is connected to “Someone wake me up” and I had it in mind while writing this story), but although this piece has a similar trend, it’s still turned out differently. Oh boy.


End file.
